Mysteries In Magical Circumstance
by CrownedKiwi
Summary: Just a wee prologue for a story that i'm not sure about... Dantana!
1. Prologue

**A/N: this is just a prologue to a story that i started writing... idk whether to post it or not so if you'd be interested in reading it please write to me and let me know :) **

_prologue_

_Santana Lopez is in her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Along with her ragtag bunch of friends she is trying to make it within the halls of the renowned school. She is an out and proud lesbian, one of the only few in her year. For that reason everyone seems to know who she is. She's tried to find love in all the wrong places. What happens when a shy, quiet and enigmatic blonde catches her eye. A girl who turns her from her sassy, confident self into a gameless, stuttering mess._

_Danielle 'Dani' Sanchez is a quiet girl, she usually sits in the back of the class, attempting to be invisible. No one knows her story, no one has really bothered to ask. She focusses on her school work more than making friends. She spent a lot of time watching, from afar, a certain fiery Latina, who can silence almost anyone with just one glare. Until one day when she finally meets her... Who ever know a girl like Santana Lopez has a weakness. _

_**A/N2: yeah, so if anyone would like me to continue, as I say just lemme know and I will. I already have the first chapter written up, although reading it back, you really wouldn't even know that it's set at Hogwarts... Hmm**_


	2. Chapter 1: Breakfast

**A/N: thank you to everyone who reviewed and said they'd want to read my story (: here is the first chapter then. K xo**

"Who is she?" Sixteen year old Santana Lopez asked aloud. Her best friend Quinn looked up from her book and fixed her with an almost bored expression which Santana was too preoccupied to notice, before following Santana's line of sight to the blonde she was currently staring at.

"Dani." Quinn replied absentmindedly, her eyes already back to the textbook she was studying from. Santana nodded slightly, distractedly, watching as the girl in question crossed the room.

"How have I never seen her before? I would have remembered if I did..." Santana mumbled, only half talking to Quinn.

"She's shy I think, always sits in the back of the class, never draws attention to herself. Rach told me, or Kurt maybe, you know how those two love to gossip." Quinn chuckled, giving up on her studies and turning to face her friend.

"Speaking of..." Santana stated with a smile, looking toward the entrance of the room, where both Kurt and Rachel stroll in arm-in-arm, giggling about something one of them must have said. They both look up and see the two girls watching them and start walking over to them, waving enthusiastically.

"Hey S! Q!" Rachel squealed as she and Kurt reached them. Kurt slid onto the seat next to Santana, giving her a side hug and stealing some toast off of her plate. She pretended to be offended, and playfully smacked his arm, before grinning at him. Rachel stayed standing, waving to someone across the room.

"You ready for our first lesson Rach?" Quinn asked her overly enthusiastic friend. Rachel nodded excitedly, bouncing up and down eagerly. "Yeah it'a going to be so awesome! I can't wait!"

"Better get ready then." Santana stated, looking down at her watch. They all rose from the table, grabbed their bags and headed off. As the approached their classroom, a voice shouted Santana's name. She looked over, smiling wide and waving at her friend Mercedes. She was too distracted and ran straight into someone. Both her books and the mysterious person's fell with a crash to the ground, the force of the hit also caused them both to go sprawling to the floor, with santana landing on top of the other person, who let out a groan.

it took Santana a few seconds to get her bearings. After which she promptly got off the other person. She stood and offered her hand out to help them up.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried, trying to force her eyes to adjust and squinting down at the person who was still on the floor. She could only make out a female figure with blonde hair. When she felt a soft hand grasp hers she pulled the other girl to her feet. "I wasn't looking where I was going and just-" Santana immediately cut off, once her eyes finally adjusted to exactly who the person was that she ran into. She blushed a deep shade of red as watched the girl clutch her head.

"It's okay, I understand." she replied, with a small smile. Santana looked down, still blushing and noticed all of their books on the floor. She immediately bent down and scrambled to pick them all up.

She handed the girls books back with another feeble attempt at an apology, "i-I... am s-sorry about all this. A-are you o-kay? I feel really... bad."

"I'm fine really..." She replied, smiling widely at Santana's stuttering. Santana just nodded, a little distracted by the dazzling smile that was being directed at her. She looked down al the books in her hand noticing one that didn't belong to her. As the girl turned to walk into the class, Santana grabbed her wrist.

"Wait," she said softly. Santana handed her the book and received another mega-watt smile. Noting the dimples she hadn't noticed before,Santana gave her a small smile in return.

"I'm Santana, by the way." She said, holding her hand out again. She felt that soft hand slip back into hers, getting list in the incredibly deep yet soft, light-brown eyes, holding her with equal hints of mischief, kindness and something Santana just couldn't get a hold on.

"Dani."

**A/N2: So I'm just gonna say that the Harry Potter series was a massive part of my childhood. I had read 1-6 by the time I was 10 and read 7 when it came out hahaha. Idk why but I always go back to them when I wanna write :P also Demi has always been one of my favourite artists and when I saw she was gonna be on glee I swear I died a little lmbo. Hope to have more chapters up soon**


	3. Chapter 2: I've Got The Eye Of The Tiger

_**A/N: sorry this took a wee while, work and errthing. But here's the next chapter.**_

Chapter 2: I've Got The Eye Of The Tiger.

'_How is she so cute?_' Dani thought, watching Santana from the back of Defence Against the Dark Arts class as she silently put out the fire Sam Evans had started with a bored flick of her wrist.

At the beginning of the lesson professor Schuester had told us about non-verbal spells and let us practice on our own, although I could hear people mumbling their incantations under their breath.

I continued to watch the ravenclaw girl as she scribbled something down on a piece of parchment before folding it up and tapping it with her wand, sending it zooming across the classroom and onto my desk.  
My eyes widen as I pick up the parchment and open it. I felt my jaw drop as I read the sentence in front of me: '_I can feel your eyes on me Dani ;) S._'

I look up to see Santana summoning birds out of thin air, whistling complicated tunes which they easily picked up and replicated. There was no indication she knew I had read the note except for the prominent smirk showing every time she paused in her whistling.  
I glance back down at the parchment in my hands and scribble a reply: _'Such_ _confidence miss Lopez, what happened to the stuttering mess that knocked me to the ground not half an hour ago? ;P D._'  
I sent the note back towards Santana who immediately opened it, ignoring the whistling birds in front of her. She smiled in amusement before frowning slightly and scrawling another response, sending it back my way.

_'Well what can I say, I'm just full of confidence... I still feel bad for that btw. How bout I make it up to you sometime? S._'

I smile at this and feel butterflies erupt in my stomach.

_'And how would you do that? D.'_

_'I have an idea ;) S.'_

I glance over at her after reading this last message, she's watching me with a smile on her face which grows as I catch her eye. I grin back and she shoots me a wink. I can feel the redness creep up my cheeks and glance back down to the piece of parchment.

For the remainder of our double DADA class professor Schuester had us pair up to practice our silent spells. I sighed, knowing I'd be practicing on my own as nobody ever really notices me except for Rachel and Kurt who usually pair up together, until I felt a presence beside me. Looking up I saw a nervous-looking Santana staring down at me. She sucked in a breath as our eyes met again.

"D-do you wanna work together?" She asked. I nodded dumbly, too shocked by her presence to say anything. She let out a relieved sigh and sank into the empty seat to my right.

'What s-should we work on?' Santana asked me quietly. I glanced over at her a smirk tugging on my lips. She briefly caught my eyes before quickly glancing down, a red tinge covering her cheeks.

Without any warning, I picked up my wand and sent a jet of deep blue fire at her desk. She jumped a bit before immediately casting aguamenti creating a cloud of white smoke and leaving a scorched mark on her desktop. I narrowed my eyes at her in playful competition, wracking my brain for other spells to use.

I sent a knife zooming towards her and heard a squeal of horror before Santana stopped it as it neared her face. She smirked and raised an eyebrow at me as if to say 'that all you got?' We both stood up from our desks and faced each other.

Using accio I brought a suit of armour crashing into her from behind, I winced, my eyes widened slightly while she looked momentarily shocked before silently sending it back to where it came from.

I try disarming her which she automatically deflects.

I smile warmly at her, I'm sure now that most of the class are watching our duelling. She grins back and goes for offensive spells. She sent her own flock of birds hurtling towards me and I reduced them to a pile of ash at our feet.

She sent a powerful stunning spell my way which I barely contained with my shield spell.

Santana looked to my right for a split second before shooting a jinx in that general area I quickly glanced and saw a giant pile or books tumbling towards me. I didn't think in that moment, I just crouched, covered my head with my free arm and silently shouted wingardium leviosa towards them. It caused a lot of them to stop falling and float in mid air as the others fell on top of me. I heard a few gasps and mutters around the room. I stood back up and faced Santana again who was looking concerned. I saw her let out a breath of relief and she went for an easy spell I think.

Unfortunately the chest that her spell unlocked held the boggart that Schuester used for practical classes. One person squealed as it focussed on her, turning into a massive dragon. The girl cowered behind her friend. I felt bad but watched as Santana jumped in front of the girl. When the boggart turned into a dementer there were definitely a couple of screams and curses. I glanced worriedly as I heard Santana whimper in fear. I came up behind her and did the only spell I could think of at that moment; Expecto Patronum.

As the silver-white tiger pounced at the boggart-dementer the collective shouts of shock followed by the silence made me nervous. I was never one to draw attention to myself and yet now the whole class, and possibly the school, will be talking about me. I locked the chest once the boggart was safely back inside, my patronus fading into the air. I felt Santana's eyes studying me and the deep blush appearing on my cheeks so I walked quickly to my desk, scooped up my things and ran from the still silent classroom.


End file.
